


A Treatise on the Importance of Not Ignoring Your Date

by LadySlytherin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU where Peter didn't survive the fire, Based on a Tumblr Post, College Student Stiles, First Kiss, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Stiles Stilinski Finds Out About Werewolves, The rating is for language, it's really teen+, kiss-cam fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySlytherin/pseuds/LadySlytherin
Summary: A tumblr-post-based fic, wherein Stiles and Derek have a meet-cute at a baseball game. Involves a kiss-cam, Stiles' date being an ass, and a hot stranger.Basically, Peter doesn't survive the fire so Laura and Derek never go back to Beacon Hills, Scott's never bitten, Stiles doesn't know about the supernatural, and he goes to NY for college. Go, Mets!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: https://homemadesterekpie.tumblr.com/post/151640650838/frozenmusings-booooost-sympathypaynes and written for sterektrashbag over on tumblr because kiss-cam's are my weakness and I couldn't resist this particular meet-cute scenario.
> 
> This was a tumblr-only fic for a little bit, but I'm transferring it over here for the sake of having something else Teen Wolf on my AO3. Gotta build it up, right?
> 
> I'm http://everything-a-wolf-could-want.tumblr.com/ and I love followers, and asks, and prompts. ^_^ I also participated in the Sterek Secret Santa exchange on tumblr this year, so look out for that Christmas Eve/Day; reveals are on Boxing Day (the 26th, for those who don't know). My piece is something a _little_ different for me, but I'm hoping it's liked, regardless.  <3
> 
> Comments thrill me to pieces; remember, love from you guys is the only compensation I get for my time/effort!
> 
> ~ Sly

One of the only things Stiles liked about being in New York for college - other than the fact that he was, you know, _in New York for college_ \- was that he could go to Mets games. It sucked, being a few thousand miles from home and his dad and his best friend - Scott - but Stiles was determined to have a real college experience, which meant getting as far as he could so he wouldn’t fall back on old habits or use his dad as a crutch. And Stiles was doing okay, being out on his own for the first time. He’d made a couple of friends in his intro courses, his roommate wasn’t a _total_ douche, and he’d finally started dating. He’d seen his dad and Scott over winter break, he and Scott catching up on everything they couldn't fit into weekly skype calls in between classes and homework and Scott’s part-time job. Stiles had opted to stay in New York for spring break, however, because he had - and how exciting was this, considering he’d never managed more than a single date with anyone until after he’d left Beacon Hills for college - _a boyfriend._

 

And okay, Jeremy was a little bit condescending and a little bit stuck up and he _maybe_ reminded Stiles a little too much of Jackson Whittmore, the asshole who’d made Stiles’ entire high school career a bit of a living nightmare, but that was _not the point._ The point was, Jeremy was ridiculously attractive in an All-American-Boy sort of way, with his slick side-parted blonde hair, and baby blue eyes, and his polo shirts, and the way he could charm pretty much _anyone_ even while being an utterly superior asshole. And maybe Stiles liked the fact that Jeremy drove a nice car, and took Stiles to nice restaurants, and bought Stiles nice things - even if he did it while making snippy comments about the poor quality of Stiles’ _existing_ things - but he liked Jeremy, too, no matter what Scott said whenever the subject came up. The fact that he was making excuses for why Jeremy couldn’t come to Beacon Hills for part of the summer wasn’t the point, and neither was the fact that he hadn’t even _asked_ Jeremy to visit over break despite the fact that he’d be heading back to California in a little over two weeks. It was just...too early in their relationship for that sort of thing, that was all. They’d only been seeing each other for five months.

 

Stiles liked Jeremy just fine, though. He liked the way Jeremy laughed at his jokes, and he liked the way Jeremy could be sharply sarcastic. He didn’t always like the cruelty behind Jeremy’s humor, but it was a forgivable offense in the grand scheme of things. He liked how smart Jeremy was, even if the superiority that came with that intelligence was a bit grating. He liked the way Jeremy kissed him, and touched him; the way Jeremy couldn't seem to get enough of him. He actually _really_ liked the way Jeremy would nuzzle into his throat and just _breathe,_ like the scent of Stiles was enough to get him high. He liked that Jeremy didn’t drink, despite being in a fraternity of some sort - a very hush-hush, old-school secret society type - and he liked the way Jeremy could pick him up because he maybe, possibly, sort of had a kink about being manhandled.

 

And just at the moment, Stiles _loved_ the fact that Jeremy had agreed to go to a Mets game with him, even though he wasn’t a baseball fan. The stadium was full, the seats on either side of them taken up by strangers, but Stiles didn’t care. He had delicious-if-terrible-for-you stadium food, and a huge soda, and he was practically bouncing in his seat as the game started. Jeremy was a little cold, and a little standoffish, but Stiles put it down to him disliking the sport and was still super-grateful his boyfriend had come with him. So he held Jeremy’s hand for a little while and tried not to yell _too_ much, but sometimes it was hard not to get swept up in the game and the feel of the crowd and just...everything.

 

Everything came to a head, as it were, between innings. The stadium had one of those kiss-cam things set up and started picking likely (and unlikely) couples out of the crowd. Stiles had always thought they were kind of sweet, if a bit cheesy, and found himself half-hoping his own face would appear on the huge screen. When it did, after first showing several other couples, Stiles immediately grinned and bounced excitedly before tapping on Jeremy’s arm to get his attention, all while pointing at the screen. 

 

“Look, we’re on the kiss-cam!” He enthused, but Jeremy’s eyes were locked on his phone and he seemed to have tuned Stiles out. “Jeremy, come on, we’re...look, the screen, it’s...” Stiles huffed in annoyance and shook Jeremy’s arm a little, but the other man just shrugged him off.

 

As Stiles flopped dejectedly back into his seat, pouting - and wasn’t _that_ lovely to see on the huge screen - he was startled by someone on the other side tapping his arm. Stiles turned his head and meet the most incredible eyes he’d ever seen. They were gray, green, and blue, all swirled together with a golden-brown ring around the pupil, and they were set in a face that was devastatingly gorgeous. Stiles was sure his mouth had dropped open in shock and he silently prayed he wasn’t drooling, or if he was that the kiss-cam had moved on. The guy had a chiseled jaw and cheekbones to die for, and a full mouth curved into a wicked little smirk. His hair was dark and soft-looking, as was the not-quite-beard he had going on. He somehow managed to look dangerous and inviting at the same time and it took Stiles a second to realize the guy was talking.

 

“Wait, what?” He asked, hoping the guy would repeat himself without too much fuss.

 

The guy’s smirk deepened and he nodded his head in the direction of the screen and...yup, that was still Stiles’ face up there. “Want to?”

 

“Do I want to...oh. _Oh._ Um...” Stiles glanced over at Jeremy, who still hadn’t looked up from his phone, and determination crashed over him like a wave. Shrugging one shoulder as he turned back to the hot stranger, Stiles grinned. “Yeah, why the fuck not.”

 

Big hands that were surprisingly gentle cupped Stiles’ face and pulled him in for a kiss that was, like, _epic_ levels of hotness and probably super inappropriate given their setting, but Stiles didn’t care because hot-guy’s tongue was _in his mouth_ and it was glorious. He fisted his hands in the guy’s hair and shifted his face up, just a bit, letting his nose slide along the length of the other man’s even as his lower lip caught against the guy’s upper one in slow sort of drag. He startled a little when hot-guy made a sound almost like a growl, then registered the sounds of cheering and applause and Jeremy’s furious voice behind him.

 

Stiles pulled back, blushing furiously, and turned to look at his...boyfriend? He wasn’t sure anymore. Honestly, he wasn’t sure what he even _wanted_ anymore, but his money was on the hot guy who’s name he didn’t know. “What the hell was that, Stiles?”

 

Stiles frowned, not liking the tone Jeremy was using _at all._ “That? That was me kissing the guy who _wasn’t_ ignoring me, like my _fucking date was._ If you don’t want to lose me, maybe try paying attention to me!”

 

“He’s got a point there, Jeremy.” And...that was mysterious-stranger-guy’s voice, right in Stiles’ ear, as he somehow managed to wind himself around Stiles despite the stadium seating. “Stiles requires a lot of attention, and I’m more than willing to give it to him since you’re apparently a neglectful ass.”

 

“Wait, how did you...” But Stiles cut himself off from asking how the guy had known both of their names when Jeremy’s eyes flashed from soft blue to bright gold. It was only for a second, but Stiles had seen it and now the guy behind him was growling and _what the actual fuck was happening?_ “Um, okay, something is going on and I have a feeling I don’t know nearly enough about it to be in the middle of it, so...maybe I’ll just...go? I’m gonna go. So let me just...excuse me, I...” Stiles slipped out of the guy’s grip, ignored Jeremy’s protests, and _fled._

 

He didn’t get far before the guy he’d kissed caught up with him. Out of the stadium, but no further because he’d been driven by Jeremy and didn’t have another way back to the campus and he wasn’t even sure which bus or train he should be taking if he managed to find a stop or station, so...so it probably wasn’t surprising, actually, that the guy had caught up to him. Though Stiles was a little annoyed that Jeremy hadn’t been the one to follow him, all things considered. The whole thing was just a mess.

 

“I’m sorry.” The guy was apologizing and he looked sincere, face earnest and sweet despite the scruff he had going on. “Really, I...that was totally uncalled for on my part.”

 

Stiles swallowed, but nodded slowly. “It’s fine, I guess. Jeremy was the one who was ignoring me. I just...I’m just a little confused is all. Any chance you’ll explain what that was all about?”

 

“I was out of line.” And the guy was blushing now, which had Stiles melting a little because it was _so fucking cute,_ but he did his best to keep his face stern because, _hello; answers please!_ “Ah...I’m Derek, by the way. Derek Hale. I know I shouldn’t have done that, but I just...well, it doesn’t matter. I’m sorry. If you could just...pass that on to your mate and, you know, maybe his alpha, I’d really appreciate it. I don’t want to start a fight.”

 

“My...wait, what?” Stiles lunged forward, grabbing the sleeve of Derek’s leather jacket as he started to turn away. “I don’t think so, buddy. You don’t get to say weird shit like _mate_ and _alpha_ to me, after my boyfriend’s eyes _fucking glowed,_ like that’s a _thing,_ and you _growled,_ and then you just...you what, walk away? Like nothing completely fucking _insane_ just happened? No. No, I don’t think so, dude. Start talking.”

 

And Derek’s face was draining of color, and he took a startled step back, and he looked _panicked._ That...probably wasn’t a good sign. “You don’t know? Oh crap. You don’t know. I just _assumed_ when he flashed his eyes that you knew, but...” Derek swallowed hard, then asked weakly. “Oh god, was this your first date? No, it can’t be, your scents are all mixed, so...but I don’t...is it new? It’s new. You don’t know because you only just started dating him and now I just screwed it all up and oh my god, he’s going to tell his alpha and Laura’s going to find out and she’s going to _kill me,_ oh god...”

 

“I’ve been with him for five months.” Stiles finally broke in, a little worried over the rapid way Derek was sucking in air because it kind of seemed like he might be having a panic attack. “Who’s Laura?”

 

“What?” Derek looked at him like he was crazy, then said. “My sister. Why does that matter?”

 

“I don’t know! You’re the one who brought her up.” Stiles shrugged, then nodded towards the parking lot behind him because Derek needed to calm down but Stiles wasn’t giving up on the answers he wanted. “Look, this seems like a pretty heavy conversation, so maybe we should move it somewhere more private than a sidewalk outside a stadium?”

 

Derek looked nervous again, glancing around like maybe help would appear, or possibly searching for a viable escape route - Stiles wasn’t was sure which - and he tightened his grip on the sleeve of Derek’s jacket with a fierce scowl. “Don’t even _think_ about running off without explaining, dude. I’m pretty sure my boyfriend just dumped me because of you and I want to know what’s going on.”

 

Derek ducked his head, shame and guilt showing in every line of his body, and nodded. “Yeah, okay. I...my car is over here...”

 

Stiles let go of Derek’s coat and followed quickly as Derek led him across the parking lot, finally stopping at a sleek looking black car. “Whoa. Is this a Camaro?” Stiles ran both hands lovingly along the doorframe, whimpering a little before he could stop himself. “Dude, this car is _sweet.”_

 

“Yeah, it’s technically half-Laura’s but she mostly drives the Porsche she got herself for her last birthday, so it doesn’t really matter.” Derek shrugged as he unlocked the car and Stiles slid into the passenger seat while trying not to gape at Derek. “Where do you want to go?”

 

“Nowhere until you explain a few things.” Stiles said, because he wanted answers before he decided to let this guy drive him _anywhere._ “What the hell are you? Because I’m guessing _human_ isn’t on the table anymore, not the way Jeremy’s eyes did that thing, and...do _your_ eyes do that?”

 

Derek sighed, then his eyes began to glow a brilliant blue. After a few seconds of Stiles not breathing, the color faded away and Derek ducked his head again before speaking. “So...about that...”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Stiles tapped his foot impatiently on the floor while Derek flipped through a ring of keys. “How many keys do you _need,_ dude?”

 

“Stop calling me dude.” Derek huffed back, finally sliding a key into the lock and opening the door, calling out at the same volume. “I have a guest, Laura.”

 

“Can she hear that?” Stiles queried, much as he’d with pretty much everything Derek had told him in the last two hours. Derek nodded and Stiles whistled softly because Derek had barely been speaking above a whisper. “Very impressive. How far’s the range go?”

 

“Depends on what we’re listening to.”

 

Stiles whipped around when a pleasant female voice answered the question, immediately spotting a woman who must be Laura lounging in a doorway. Her long hair was dark brown, shades lighter than Derek’s black hair, and pulled back into a high ponytail. Her green eyes were sharp, set in a pretty heart-shaped face. She was slim, but the tank top she wore revealed the muscle in her arms and Stiles had a feeling she could throw him clean across the apartment they were standing in and not break a sweat.

 

“To what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you?” Laura was smiling but it was tense around the edges. “And what has my brother sharing secrets with humans?”

 

Stiles let Derek launch into a hurried explanation of what had happened, taking the time to look around the apartment. It was nice - _really_ nice, actually - and Stiles wondered a little at what the rent must be before deciding it was probably better he didn’t know. Derek was pretty intimidating as it was, between being gorgeous and being a _freakin’ werewolf,_ so it was probably best if he didn’t added ‘obscenely wealthy’ to that list just yet, even if he had a feeling it would wind up there eventually. By the time Stiles realized Laura was trying to ask him something, he had a feeling he’d been tuned out for long enough to edge from awkward into creepy.

 

“Sorry, I have ADHD. I get lost in my head sometimes.” Stiles smiled as charmingly as he could at the narrow-eyed female werewolf and hoped she wouldn’t kill him. “What did you ask?”

 

“I asked what the hell kind of name Stiles is.” Laura drawled and oh, okay; she was apparently amused rather than angry. “And wondering why it’s tickling at my memory, like I’ve heard it before.”

 

Stiles blinked, then shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m not from New York. I’m actually from California. I’m here for college. Freshman year. Um, Stiles is a nickname, so...it’s...yeah. My last name is Stilinski. Stiles comes from that, because my first name is like...child abuse. It’s horrible and no one can say it right, so I’ve been Stiles since I was about six.”

 

“California.” Laura looked stunned, and so did Derek. Then she waved a hand suddenly, eyes wide, and gasped out in shock. “Wait, Stilinski...as in, _Sheriff_ Stilinski, of Beacon Hills?”

 

“That...would be my dad.” Stiles said, and all of a sudden the names clicked with an old case from when he was just a kid and he blurted out. “The Hale fire. That’s...Derek and Laura Hale. Oh my _god._ What the hell are the chances I get seated next to _Derek Hale_ at a random baseball game? I mean...what _even._ This is crazy.”

 

Laura huffed and rolled her eyes. “Well, what are the chances you found yourself dating a werewolf in the first place, let alone that another one decided to _pick a fucking fight_ over you, because he’s a giant man-baby who’s too emotionally constipated to use his words like a normal person.” She shot Derek an exasperated look, but her voice was soft and fond. “Honestly, Derek. John’s kid? Really? _Still?”_

 

“I didn’t realize.” Derek mumbled, looking mortified. “How could I? Just...he half smells like Jeremy so I couldn't have known it was the same. Plus it’s been almost nine years since I was around him. It’s not like _you_ noticed it was him!”

 

“But _I_ didn’t used to gush about how good he smelled when he was just a kid.” Laura teased and Stiles felt warmth flood his chest because, _oh._ Apparently Derek had noticed him, back before the fire when he’d moved away, and that was kind of sweet. “Look, it’s fine. I’ll talk to Jeremy and explain there’s a prior connection there. You...I don’t know, catch up with Stiles, I guess.”

 

She turned her smirk on Stiles and flashed her eyes red as she added. “Be nice to my brother now, Stiles. I don’t care if your daddy is the sheriff back home. You break his heart, I’ll rip you to pieces. We clear?”

 

Stiles nodded weakly. Laura sauntered out and Derek immediately started apologizing. “I’m so sorry. She’s joking, by the way. She wouldn’t hurt you, really. She’s just...a little protective of me.”

 

And Stiles remembered that after the fire it was just Derek and Laura; no one else had survived. Or...no, that wasn’t quite right. There had been someone else...an uncle, or something, Stiles thought, but he’d been badly burned and comatose and he’d died after a couple of months. So, essentially, it had just been Derek and his sister for almost nine years. Stiles figured he could forgive Laura a protective streak, given that loss. He knew what it was like, having just one other person in your family and being willing to do whatever it took to keep them there. Sometimes Stiles still woke up from nightmares of his dad being hurt in the line of duty, or dropping dead from a heart attack because he’d snuck one too many burgers when Stiles wasn’t looking. So yeah; he got it.

 

Part of Stiles’ brain said he should be freaking out right now. Because _werewolves._ But the rest of his brain said Derek Hale was gorgeous, and sweet, and _wanted him._ So the rest could probably wait until he’d had some time to think about it all. He’d freak out later, after he’d processed it some more. So he casually walked over the couch and dropped down onto it before smiling over at Derek while patting the seat next to him. The older man joined him a second later, and Stiles had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning like a lunatic.

 

“So...I smell good, huh?” Because really, he didn’t know what else to say and it had sounded a lot smoother in his head. “Is that why you kissed me?”

 

“No, I kissed you because the asshole you were with was ignoring you and I thought you deserved better than that.” Derek’s mouth twitched up as he added. “I growled at him because you smell good, though. It was a reaction to the way his scent was all over you, and it was really inappropriate but I don’t think I’m sorry.”

 

“Good. Cause I know _I’m_ not.” Stiles laughed, then leaned in and brushed his lips lightly over Derek’s. After a moment, he murmured against the wolf’s mouth. “Best first kiss _ever,_ by the way.”

 

Derek laughed into Stiles’ mouth, then kissed him again before saying softly. “Thank god for kiss-cams.”


End file.
